Colloquial Description
Colloquial Description. We have all listened to conversations similar to the following. Two men are talking over an old acquaintance whom one of them has recently met : "You say you saw Ballard when you were in Detroit last. Has he changed much since he came west ?" "Oh, yes, you would scarcely know him, poor fellow. His figure is badly bent, and his hair almost white. He has grown portly, too, and his step has lost the elasticity it had when he used to skate with your sister on the old mill-pond. But there is the same kindly expression about his mouth, and his eyes light up at a good story just as they always did." is description of personal appearance. "I presume he still lives in the old homestead on Bond Street ?" "No, he has bought a new place across the river,— a fine place, too. He has about an acre of ground, all set out with as handsome shrubbery as you would wish to see. His greenhouse is one of the best I have ever visited. One very odd thing about the place, however, is the crude rustic fence that surrounds the entire grounds. It must be six feet high. The architecture of the house, too, seems tO me a little eccentric. Some portions of it are in the Colonial style and others suggest a French chateau." is place-description. "How does he manage to spend his time since he gave up his law practice ?" "He has a farm of three hundred acres about two miles out, which he intends leaving to the city for a park when he is through with it. He drives out there every day, and oversees the improvements that are being made. One of his fads is collecting old china, furniture, and other curios ; he has built a kind of museum for these treasures on his farm. Then he is, very much interested in the charities of the city, takes an active part in all movements for public improve¬ment, is a member of the library board, a school trustee, and serves on all kinds of committees." is description of mode of life. "Did you have any opportunity to talk over old times with him ? " "Yes, I had a long talk with him, but his conversa¬tion, you know, was always very commonplace. He has never read much and often lacks words as well as original ideas. His voice is even more harsh and inex¬pressive than when he was younger, and he has never overcome his irritating habit of skipping from subject to subject like a butterfly. In fact, one's nerves are painfully racked by a half-hour's conversation with him. is description of a conversation. "Yet he has turned out very well for the unprom¬ising youth we used to know. Do you remember how timid he was as a lad?" "Yes, he would turn pale at the sight of a gun. When we boys wanted him to go along we always hid the gun down the road a piece, knowing of course that he would be ashamed to turn back when he saw it. He was better at reciting verses or playing on the harmonica than at climbing back fences or breaking windows. He could strike a tremendous blow with his fist, however, when we made him angry." is character-description. This imaginary conversation might be continued by adding description of the mood, at particular times; of the person described, or of an occasion in which he may have had a part, and so on. Enough, however, has been given to show some of the descriptive topics or motives which we frequently use in conversation.